Fluttershy's Rage: Part II
Hai! Digital Brony here once again to bring you the next part of "Fluttershy's Rage". Now, I know this has taken a while, as my schedule has not allowed me to properly write another part. I have spent nearly all weekend just trying to come up with a good idea. WARNING: HAS FREQUENT GORE SCENES. (Grow some balls, dude. Really...) Fluttershy walked along the path leading from her shack to Ponyville, intent on finding Pinkie and ending her pathetic little life. She thought of going back, and having some more fun with Twilight. She thought better of it, however, as she would have to clean herself up again, which took forever considering how hard blood is to wash off her coat. Fluttershy finally reached Ponyville, which was full of ponies, most of which were at the market. She was pushed and shoved as the cluster of ponies was moving around. She reached the entrance of Sugarcube Corner at last, and walked inside, expecting to find Pinkie at the counter, serving the customers. Her expectations were let down, as Pinkie was nowhere to be found. Fluttershy walked over to a Pitch-Black stallion, who seemed like he was looking for someone. "Skyblack! Have you seen Pinkie?" "Nah, haven't seen her all day. Why?" "Oh, no reason. I was just curious." "Right... Well, have you seen a green mare, brown mane, kinda short?" "Actually, yes. I saw her walking towards Quills and Sofas. You better hurry though, she looked like she was in a rush." "Thanks, Fluttershy." Skyblack walked off towards Quills and Sofas, with a somewhat menacing look in his eye. Was Skyblack going to do something to her? Was he going to hurt her in any way? It wasn't Fluttershy's concern. She had other things to worry about. She exited the sweet store, frustrated that Pinkie wasn't where she usually is. Fluttershy stomped, and trotted at a fast pace back towards her shack, when something pink, bouncy and noisy bolted past her, causing Fluttershy to trip and land on her face. "HIIIIII FLUTERSHYYYYYY!", said Pinkie, seeming like she was bursting with excitement--oh wait, she always is. "Oww... Hi Pinkie." "Oh no! Are you alright? Because it looks like the graze on your face hurtsy-wursty." I'll hursty-wursty you in a minute, you irritating blimp... "No, I'm completely fine. Just a scratch...", replied Fluttershy, intent on keeping her rage inside. "Oh, Okie-Dokie-Lokie! I better go, then!" "Wait, Pinkie! I need to talk to you about something..." "Well, lets talk then!" "No, it is really... private... please just come to my shack." "Uhh... alright then!", said Pinkie, with a cheerful tone. They both started heading towards Fluttershy's shack, taking a back path Fluttershy had suggested along the way. Pinkie, as usual, was telling one of her crazy stories. "...so I said 'Oatmeal!? Are you CRAZY!?..." They continued onwards, sometimes finding a place to rest. "This is taking REEEEALLY long, Fluttershy. When are we gonna get there?" Fluttershy stopped almost immediatly, picking this as the right moment to strike. "WE aren't going anywhere, Pinkie..." "What's that supposed to mean, Fluttershy?" Fluttershy pulled out a large meat-cleaver, and with near impossible speed, she jumped on top of Pinkie. Fluttershy then pulled out a pea-splitting knife, and thrust it into Pinkie's leg. But all it hit was dirt, almost snapping the blade. She looked where Pinkie used to be, seeing nothing but drag marks in the dirt. "What the..." Fluttershy was snapped out of her daze when Pinkie ran up and buck Fluttershy in the hind leg, not quite breaking it, but still causing a large amount of pain. Fluttershy's psychosis took over, and she forgot all about the pain, the only objective in her mind was to destroy Pinkie. Pinkie looked different, though. Instead of her hair being all curly and frizzed up, it was straight and bland. Her coat seemed to be more of a grey color then pink. And she had a small, bloodied scalpel in her hoof. "Haha..hahaha...HAHAHAHAHA!! First it was Dashie, now it's YOU!" In Fluttershy's mind, she quickly tried to assemble what Pinkie had just said, *First it was Dashie, now it's YOU!...* Fluttershy dodged a swing from Pinkie, which would have surely cut her throat open. *First it was Dashie... Wait... Oh no... Oh god no...* Fluttershy thought back to about 2 days ago, when Pinkie had given everyone in Ponyville some cupcakes. Fluttershy took one, ate it, and thought that it also tasted slightly... off. She also recalled not seeing Rainbow Dash within those 2 days... And the last thing to give it away, was that a red liquid started dripping out of the cupcake she had. She just took it as one of Pinkie's own homemade jam, and ate it. Fluttershy's fear finally kicked in, and she just stared at Pinkie, who was charging at Fluttershy with amazing speed. She lunged at Fluttershy, and she dodged Pinkie's attack once again, but not quick enough to avoid a deep cut on her flank. This angered Fluttershy, and she picked up the meat-cleaver that she dropped, and swung at Pinkie. She ducked under this attack, but Fluttershy was ready for it, and she kicked Pinkie in the face with tremendous force. Pinkie fell onto her back, her nose leaking blood. Pinkie stood back up, with a new rage in her eyes. But Fluttershy stomp-kicked Pinkie onto the ground again, and this time Fluttershy leaped onto her, intent to keep her down this time. She was about to chop Pinkie's head off, when she heard galloping behind her. She turned her head, and saw Skyblack bolting up to her. "What are you doing here, Skyblack!?" "Nothing... I see you've found Pinkie..." "Yeah... Well... She kinda found me first..." "Hmm... Fluttershy, would you mind so much to let me have a little fun with Pinkie, before you kill her?" "Oh, of course you can, Skyblack. Anything for a dear friend, just a moment..." Fluttershy punched Pinkie in the jaw, dislocating it entirely. She walked over to a hollowed-out tree trunk, pulled out four, very large nails and a hammer, and walked back over to Pinkie. "Now, Pinkie, don't worry. This will only hurt alot..." Fluttershy rested the point of the nail against Pinkie's leg, and with unbelievable strength, she hammered the nail straight through. The nail punctured her flesh, went through the muscles in Pinkie's legs, hit the bone, which snapped under pressure, and exited out the other end. Fluttershy repeated this with Pinkie's other three legs, and turned to Skyblack. "She's all yours, Skyblack... Have fun.." "Thanks, Fluttershy. I owe you one." Skyblack walked up to Pinkie's ear, in which he whispered, "Shhh... You need to be quiet... Quiet rape victims die quickly..." Pinkie's eye went wide in horror, as she looked at Skyblack's throbbing manhood between his legs. He went down, and thrust hard. Fluttershy could here the grunts and moans of Skyblack, obviously enjoying what he was doing with Pinkie, and could hear the muffled screams of Pinkie. *I guess he put tape over her mouth...* Fluttershy heard one more loud moan come from Skyblack, and it was also obvious that he had climaxed. "I said QUIET rape victims die quickly. You weren't very quiet, I had to put tape over your mouth. Sorry Pinkie, you have to die slowly... Actually, I'm not sorry at all!" Fluttershy started to walk back to town, the sounds of screaming and screeching slowly fading away. She walked to her shack, where owlicious had perched on the roof. Fluttershy walked inside, and into the basement. She walked over to Twilight's body, and started untieing it. She carried the body all the way out to the Everfree forest without anyone seeing, and dumped it in a 2 metre deep hole that she had dug. "Well, that's Twilight dead, Pinkie dead, and Pinkie killed Dashie for me. So the only one's left are Rarity and Applejack." Fluttershy thought about which one she could go for first. *Rarity would be the best decision. She is easy, and not a fighter. Applejack on the other hand, she is going to be extremely difficult to kill...* "Ok, Rarity, lets see how much you scream..." NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON... Category:Dismemberment Category:NSFW Category:Death Category:Fluttershy Category:Rarity Category:Pinkie Pie/Pinkamena Category:Skyblack